


flustered

by AnnaRose26



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Joe Mazzello - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Song: Bohemian Rhapsody, first time saying I love you, inappropriate listening of im in love with my car, joe's audition tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaRose26/pseuds/AnnaRose26
Summary: You and Joe are getting ready to go to the store when he decides now is a good time to re-enact his casting video for BoRhap.
Relationships: Joe Mazzello/Reader, joe mazzello x reader
Kudos: 12





	flustered

**Author's Note:**

> This thing may be the most fluffy, self-indulgent piece of romance I’ve ever written BUT that video of Joe’s audition tape was too soft and adorable for me NOT to write this little blurb. So, be prepared for lots of fluff, soft Joe and saying I love you for the first time
> 
> 💖💖As always kudos and comments are always appreciated 💖💖

“BABE" 

"You don’t need to yell, I’m literally right next to you.” she turned with a squeak as the tips of her braids hit Joe, causing him to clutch his face in faux agony. 

“SHE’S BLINDED ME!” He screamed at the same time that she cried, “I’m sorry!" 

”(Y/N)? Is that you?“ She scrunched her nose as Joe smashed his palms against her face, "I can only tell who’s who anymore by touch alone.” She giggled as she gently pushed her palms against his chest, feeling the softness of his well-worn sweatshirt pushing back. 

“Wow, you feel like the most beautiful girl in the world, are we really dating?" 

"Yes,” she laughed, “Much to my dismay." 

"The woman WOUNDS me with her hair then with her words?” Joe flung his hand against his forehead, slumping against the wall as (Y/N) rolled her eyes. 

“This is what I get for dating an actor.”

Peeking at her through his eye, Joe grinned, “And you wouldn’t change it for anything, would you?" 

"Not for anything in the world.” She smiled as she got on tip-toe to plant a kiss on his lips. Pulling away, Joe placed a hand on her hip, bringing her closer so he could kiss her again. Feeling her smile against his lips was his favorite thing in the world. 

“You know, we said we were going to the store twenty minutes ago…"

"You’re really ruining a romantic moment here.” Joe sighed against her lips. 

“Will you ever forgive me?” She mumbled as she gave Joe a long, lingering kiss. 

Pulling away, she giggled at the stunned look on Joe’s face. “If you keep kissing me like that, I’ll forgive you for everything forever." 

Laughing she grabbed his keys from the side table, "Are we going our what? We have exactly zero food in the house." 

Shaking himself from his stupor Joe snatched the keys from her hands, brushing past her to the front door where he stepped into his shoes, "And who’s fault is that?" 

"It was a stressful week! You know I bake a lot when I’m stressed!" 

"Don’t forget the eating aspect." 

"That’s the most important part!” She flung her arms out wide to illustrate her point. 

Laughing, he tugged on the end of her braid, “You ready to go, darling?" 

"Yeah,” her eyes widened, “SHOT GUN!” she screamed as she bolted for the car. 

~

_Caaaaaan?_

“ANYYYBODYYY! FIND ME! SOMEBODY TOOOOO!” She shoved a fake microphone into Joe’s face, “Looooooove.” Joe sang passionately into the mic in his best baritone voice. Flinging her head back, she let loose a loud laugh. 

Glancing over at her, Joe’s heart expanded. The sun was streaming through the windows, bits of hair falling out of her braids, blowing all over. Her smile was wide and he was _sure_ he had never seen someone so beautiful in his entire life. 

Reaching forward, he turned down the song, “Did I ever show you my audition tape I sent in for Bohemian Rhapsody?" She quirked an eyebrow at him, he had shown it to her on one of their first dates and she had watched it every day since. 

Joe knew that and (Y/N) knew that, but quirking an eyebrow, she decided to play dumb, "You know, I don’t think you ever have Mazzello." 

Nodding sagely, Joe gripped the wheel, "Well, luckily, we’re in the same car that I happened to film it in and I think I can remember the accent..”

“Babe, you literally did the accent last night when we were making out." 

"Yeah and it turned you on.” Smacking his arm, Joe laughed, “Alright, alright. You ready?" 

Straightening up in her seat, she smacked her hands on her thighs, "Okay, Mazzello. Annnnnd…ACTION." 

Launching into his monologue he gave during his audition tape she felt her heart straining in her chest. The love she felt for Joe in this moment stole her breath away. Turning her head, she let her gaze drink in Joe, at the sun streaming in, highlighting his profile. Being with him felt like holding a birthday candle close to her chest, it was a fire but it was full of promises, of wishes, of good things to come and years and years to look forward to together. 

Taking his eyes off the road to meet her (Y/E/C) ones, he smiled. "Are you even listening to me?" 

Nodding, she laughed as Joe’s hand came to rest on her thigh, "Because it seems like you’re not even paying attention to anything I’m saying to.” He continued in John’s accent. 

“I am! I am, I swear.” She patted his hand as Joe nodded, mollified, “Okay, because it would be a shame if you weren’t listening as I told you about the time that I went to set super hungover and Ben and Gwil tricked me into eating mayonnaise…” hearing her laugh fill the car was better than any song that could be play over the stereo. 

“Babe! That’s not true! I was there on set that day with you just as hungover, I was the one who MADE you take that fourth shot!" 

"Yes, and we both paid for it dearly.” He said with a straight face as she fell into giggles again. Glancing over at her, another smile lit up his face. “Babe, oh my god, stop, my sides hurt.” She whined as she swept a finger at the moisture that had collected in her eyes. 

“Would you like to hear me rate my favorite kind of cheeses in this accent as well?” He bit back his own smile as her laughter shook her frame. Leaning over the console she buried her face into Joe’s shoulder, breathing in the scent of his cologne, the laundry detergent they used and sunshine. 

Feeling her shake against him, Joe leaned over to plant a kiss on her head. Lifting his head up, he continued his monologue on cheeses, completely oblivious to her pleas, begging him to stop. 

“So that’s why Gouda is probably my favorite cheese but Pepperjack is a close second.” He shrugged as (Y/N) collapsed back into her own seat, clutching her stomach. 

“Oh my god, Joey, I’m dying, please. Holy shit…” she trailed off as she caught her breath. Joe laughed, keeping one hand firmly planted on her thigh, the other one deftly steering the car into the parking lot of the grocery store. 

As her laughter died down, Joe parked the car and twisted in his seat to face her fully. Wearing one of his sweatshirts, no makeup, eyes crinkly as she recovered from her laughing fit. Her smile, wide and unguarded. The Queen playlist she had made him playing softly in the background. The sun lighting her form up, making her look angelic. All of a sudden he couldn’t fight the words that were leaping from his throat. 

“I love you." 

Her laughter died as she stared back at Joe, eyes wide. 

"Wh-what did you just say?”

Taking a deep breath in, Joe figured it wouldn’t make much sense to deny what he’d just confessed. 

“I said, I love you, (Y/N).” He lifted his eyes from his hands to meet hers and her breath hitched. She wanted to spend forever drowning in them. The next words left her body in a sigh. 

“I love you too, Joey." 

Realizing what they had just admitted to each other, the smiles they were beaming at each other were huge. 

"We probably look like idiots. Just sitting here. Staring at each other.” (Y/N) mumbled. 

“Smiling like two fucking weirdos.” Joe added as she nodded then lunged across the car’s console, planting a kiss on Joe like she had right before they’d left for the store. 

Pulling back, they each had equally dazed looks on their faces. 

“Should we, um, even try to go grocery shopping? Or-" 

"Can we please go home and have sex?” she asked as she kissed Joe’s bicep, buckling her seatbelt back into place.

It took Joe three tries to get the car started. When he finally did, (Y/N) was laughing just as hard, if not harder than she had before. 

“I’m sorry but the woman who I love just said she would have sex with me! Excuse me for getting a little flustered.” Joe huffed. 

“It’s adorable, how do you think I feel knowing the man I’m in love with is that excited to have sex with me?” she mumbled as she scrolled through Joe’s phone, trying to find the next song. 

Joe glanced over at her, “What are you so focused on over there, (Y/L/N)? You’ve got your tongue sticking out when you’re concentrating super hard.”

Quickly pulling the tip of her tongue back in to her mouth, she chuckled as she hit play on the next song. “I was trying to find our new ‘I love you’ song." 

Joe’s eyes grew soft as he reached over to take her hand in his own, "Yeah? And what song would that be?" 

_The machine of a dream!_

The look on Joe’s face was better than she thought it would be. 

As the song’s final notes played, Joe parked the car next to their building and reached over to take both of her hands in his, ”(Y/N), I need to tell you something important.“ 

"Yes, Joey?” She said as she batted her eyelashes at him. 

“I’m in love with my car…and also you.” She gasped as she swooned into her seat.

“Babe, you know just want to say to make a girl weak in the knees." 

"I also know what to do to make her weak in the knees.” he whispered in her ear as he nipped at her earlobe. Squeaking, she frantically pulled at the handle of the car door, “Well then what are we doing just _sitting_ here? We gotta get inside!" 

Chuckling Joe unfolded himself from the car, "Who’s the flustered one now?”


End file.
